


I'm up to no good

by henriqnuns



Series: One-shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: Quando  atinge Draco com um feitiço que acabara de aprender em seu misterioso livro de poções, Harry encontra o momento perfeito para escancarar seus sentimentos para o garoto que o infernizou durante seis longos anos.one-shot  |  +16 | romance
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531400
Kudos: 2





	I'm up to no good

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi idealizada como um trabalho para a disciplina de Inglês IV no curso de Letras e foi originalmente escrita em inglês, para atender os requisitos do professor.

Ele soube, naquele momento, que havia o atingido. O grito ainda ecoava pelas paredes daquele banheiro destruído, refletindo como imagens nos pedaços de vidros espalhados pelas cabines. Ainda assustado, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, a respiração pausada, Harry olhou por debaixo do primeiro reservado e viu o corpo de seu colega jogado perto de uma das pias. Ele ainda não sabia qual era o efeito daquele feitiço e não tinha vontade alguma de descobrir, mas os gemidos arrancados do outro garoto o deixavam paralisado, ele não poderia deixá-lo ali... Poderia?

Levantou-se, encostando-se na parede do reservado, e calmamente caminhou em direção ao canto extremo do banheiro. Ainda poderia haver chance de Draco estar inventando tudo, de estar se preparando para um ataque surpresa para quando Harry se aproximasse. Ele não poderia arriscar, não quando estava em buscas de resposta. Não quando tinha certeza de que Malfoy estava tramando alguma coisa na Sala Precisa.

Essa opção, porém, rapidamente se mostrou impossível. E quando ele finalmente percebeu que os gemidos de Draco eram verdadeiros, o garoto já estava envolto a uma grande poça de sangue, três grandes feridas rasgavam sua pele, manchando sua camisa branca. Ele estava de olhos fechados, arranhando o chão – sem saber, talvez, que seu corpo parecia dilacerado, como se atacado por um lobisomem. Naquele momento, Harry perdeu a pouca consciência e sanidade que ainda restava em si; largou a varinha tão forte no chão que a perdeu de vista e jogou-se junto ao corpo do colega. A respiração de Draco estava muito pior que a sua, a cada movimento do peito, seu corpo parecia sofrer de um espasmo que percorria até os dedos de seus pés. As três feridas não paravam de derramar sangue e Draco parecia cada vez pior, prestes a apagar nos braços de seu maior inimigo.

"Draco", Harry disse, a voz falhada. Então era isso que o feitiço fazia, no final das contas. Olhou desesperado em busca de sua varinha, mas já estava longe de sua visão. Agarrou a varinha de Draco, mas a mão do garoto segurou a sua com mais força.

"Potter", ele disse, sua voz baixa, rouca. Ele estava em dor, estava perdendo muito sangue, mas ainda conseguia sorrir. "Largue a minha varinha, Potter."

"Me dê a varinha, Malfoy", ele continuava segurando a varinha do loiro, mas a mão do mesmo apertava seu pulso com mais força. "Malfoy, você está literalmente boiando em uma poça de sangue, me deixe ajudar você..."

"Esqueceu quem fez isso comigo, Potter?"

"Você usaria um Avada comigo se fosse possível, Malfoy", Harry disse, conseguindo arrancar a varinha dos dedos cada vez mais fracos de Draco. Ele a apontou com força contra o peito do garoto. "Ennervate!"

Como já esperava, nada aconteceu. Draco estava morrendo bem em frente ao seus olhos e ele não poderia fazer nada. Ele não sabia como. Harry olhou assustado por detrás dos ombros, em busca de algum aluno que pudesse estar passando, mas lembrou-se que estavam em um banheiro desativado. Ninguém estava passando.

"Preciso te levar para a enfermaria."

"E o que você vai dizer para eles, Potter? Que você estava caçando um comensal da morte sem provas e que resolveu fazer você mesmo o trabalho de um auror?", Draco sorriu, fechando os olhos de dor. "Eu ouvi os boatos que você vem contando sobre mim, Harry."

Cale a boca, Malfoy", Harry o envolveu em seus braços, tentando o erguer, mas Draco estava relutante e decidido em se deixar morrer naquele banheiro, nem que fosse para ganhar por desistência.

"Onde você aprendeu esse feitiço?" ele estava mais fraco do que há poucos segundos.

"Malfoy...", Harry disse, quase gemendo de angústia. Ele conseguia ouvir a respiração de Draco se esvaindo, a mão em seu pulso mais fraca, o corpo em seus braços mais pesado. "Ennervate!", ele tentou e novamente não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Naquele momento ele queria saber quem escrevia um feitiço daqueles em um livro de poções e sequer dava informações para um contrafeitiço.

"Segura minha mão, Draco. Eu te levo até a enfermaria, assumo a culpa e você nunca mais vai precisar olhar para a minha cara depois que seu pai fazer Dumbledore me expulsar desse lugar."

Draco riu, irônico, com dificuldade, sentindo suas forças desaparecem pouco a pouco.

"Dumbledore nunca iria te expulsar, Potter."

Harry ficou calado, não iria colocar Dumbledore naquele conversa, não quando ele estava se esforçando tanto para encontrar uma saída para o ataque iminente de Voldemort, que parecia cada vez mais perto.

"E eu não conseguiria", Draco fechou os olhos, a dor ficando cada vez mais forte. "Harry, eu não conseguiria ficar sem te ver."

Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas lutando para saírem. Ele apertou Draco mais forte em seus braços, sentindo toda a fragilidade do garoto, sua força e seus espírito se esvaindo, pouco a pouco.

"Eu prefiro morrer, pelo menos estarei nos seus..."

Harry cobriu a boca de Draco, com um soluço entalado na garganta.

"Você não vai morrer hoje, Draco. Não depois de todos esses anos que você me me fez acreditar que eu não significava nada para você... Enquanto que para mim, você era tudo."

Draco abriu um sorrisinho, dolorido, malandro. Abriu os olhos, encontrando o verde de Harry, avermelhado pelas lágrimas. Seus dedos ensanguentados subiram pelo pescoço do moreno.

"Você estava certo o tempo todo. Você sabe né, Harry?"

Harry levantou o olhar, percebendo que agora ele segurava o peito de Malfoy com força, tentando estancar o sangue.

"Eu não faço nada de bom, Potter."

Sangue.

"E você acha que eu não sei, Malfoy?"


End file.
